


SUBMISSIVE

by eucatastrophia



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Drama, LGBT, M/M, Romance, Romance Gay, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eucatastrophia/pseuds/eucatastrophia
Summary: Nascido e criado numa cidade onde pouco acontecia, Park Minjun não poderia dizer que conhecia muito do mundo, entretanto, seu maior erro foi não tentar conhecer a si mesmo.Quando Jeon Junghwa apareceu e seus caminhos se cruzaram em um encontro desastroso e desproposital num quarto de hotel, Minjun teve o primeiro vislumbre sobre algo intrínseco ao seu ser, mas que nunca antes tinha sido percebido. Desde esse momento, as vidas distantes do homem de Seul e do garoto de Namgu uniram-se num efeito dominó que culminou na construção de um caminho por vezes tortuoso, mas frutífero, em busca da compreensão sobre amor, autoaceitação e resiliência.





	1. [1] Quid pro quo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa é a adaptação para original da fanfic "Submissive". Algumas mudanças foram feitas além do nome dos personagens, mas nada substancial foi alterado na história!

**E** ra a primeira semana do verão, mas o tempo já estava tão quente que eu mal aguentava ficar dentro do meu próprio quarto. Por isso, naquele dia, eu deixei o conforto do meu cafofo particular e me juntei a Hyelin na recepção do hotel da minha família, onde um ventilador acima da bancada trabalhava preguiçosamente para aliviar o calor.

Como hospedagens tradicionais não eram tão populares entre nativos e o turismo nunca foi um ponto forte de Nam-gu, o movimento de hóspedes não era intenso nem mesmo durante o que chamávamos de “meses de alta estação”. Graças a isso, meus pais não viam muito problema em me deixar estudar ali, na recepção, desde que eu não incomodasse os poucos clientes que tínhamos.

— Uh, quero fazer esse — Hye anunciou, mostrando um novo teste numa página de internet no computador do hotel. — "Qual o tipo de homem ideal para você?". — Ela leu o título para logo depois rir. — O cara ideal pra mim é o novo hóspede.

— Eu achei que você estava namorando aquele que vende pés de galinha na loja da esquina. — Rebati, olhando ao redor antes de voltar a mexer no celular.

Essa era a verdade. Ela fingia trabalhar, eu fingia estudar. Mas enquanto Hyelin usava o computador do serviço para fazer testes  _ online _ , eu usava o banco desconfortável da recepção para ficar lá sentado diante de um livro aberto, fingindo aprender alguma coisa quando, na verdade, estava vendo o Twitter pelo telefone.

— Namoro, mas só porque não posso namorar Jeon Junghwa, né? — Ela respondeu, simplesmente.

— Eu não sei quem é Jeon Junghwa, mas espero algum dia ter um relacionamento tão intenso e sincero quanto o seu com o cara da barraca de comida. — Provoquei. Ela deu de ombros com alguma displicência.

— Pelo menos eu como pés de galinha de graça. — Retrucou, meio convencida de que aquilo realmente fazia o relacionamento valer a pena. — Agora  _ shh _ , preciso me concentrar!

Eu olhei para ela pelo canto dos olhos e ri sem muita força. Hyelin levava esses testes realmente a sério.

De qualquer forma, eu também levava as notícias sobre  _ idols _ e tudo que girava em torno deles como assuntos de maior prioridade em minha vida pacata, por isso não me importei em interromper nossa conversa pouco produtiva e me focar em acompanhar uma nova discussão onde um fandom acusava outro por alguma coisa realmente estúpida.

Com os olhos atentos à tela do celular, eu não percebi a chegada de dois dos nossos hóspedes até que ouvi a voz de um deles e senti a cotovelada afobada que Hyelin deu em minhas costelas.

— O desempenho dessa unidade é o pior de todos. — Um dos homens disse assim que guinchei vergonhosamente ao tentar reprimir uma risada quando vi um meme perdido no meio da briga, deliberadamente ignorando Hyelin e sua tentativa de me chamar a atenção.

— Eu já disse que deveríamos trocar o diretor dessa filial. — O outro homem respondeu.

— Você é muito radical, Jun. — O da primeira voz se lamentou.

Ao sentir outra cotovelada desferida por Hyelin, dessa vez mais intensa, eu finalmente levantei o rosto e lancei uma olhadela furiosa em sua direção.

— Boa tarde. — Os dois homens disseram em conjunto no exato momento em que passaram pelo balcão.

— Boa tarde… — Hyelin respondeu, completamente alheia à minha fúria recém desperta, acenando apaixonadamente para os hóspedes.

Ainda irritadiço, mas também curioso, eu movi meus olhos na direção dos recém-chegados, mas os dois homens já estavam de costas para nós, atravessando a passagem que levava aos quartos. Ao virar para Hyelin outra vez, a encontrei com o queixo apoiado sobre a palma da mão e o olhar apaixonado.

— É ele… — Ela suspirou, parecendo boba. — O hóspede que falei, o Junghwa...

— Qual deles? — Perguntei, virando o rosto para analisar as costas dos homens antes que eles sumissem de minha vista, mas não consegui fazê-lo a tempo.

— O mais baixo. O outro é um tal de Haejun e ele já quebrou um frigobar, só Jesus sabe como — Respondeu, ainda distraída. — Junghwa é tão lindo! Eu quero casar e ter quinze filhos dele correndo pela casa…

— Santa mãe de deus, Hyelin, os bebês vão sair de você como se estivessem escorregando num tobogã. — Resmunguei, apavorado com a imagem de uma pessoa tão desnaturada considerando a possibilidade de ser mãe.

Ela nem me deu bola e suspirou outra vez:

— Você viu aquelas pernas? Como um cara consegue ficar tão gostoso usando roupa social? — Questionou, encantada.

Eu forcei um sorriso e dei dois tapinhas complacentes em suas costas.

— Você provavelmente não vai conseguir nada com ele, mas pelo menos você pode comer pés de galinha de graça, né?

Hyelin me lançou um olhar possesso, arrumando sua postura para uma menos apaixonada e mais agressiva.

— Que tal dar um pouquinho de apoio à sua amiga, hein?

— Se eu pudesse ajudar, ajudaria… — Menti.

Ela respirou pesadamente, parecendo concordar. No instante seguinte, entretanto, Hyelin arregalou os olhos e virou para mim com uma expressão medonha.

— Mas você pode!

Eu sorri falso, um pouco assustado também.

— Ok, primeiro para de fazer essa cara, tá bom? Parece o Macaco Louco assistindo a destruição de Townsville e isso é bizarro.

Hyelin deu um peteleco na minha testa e eu passei a mão pelo lugar dolorido. Realmente parecia um experimento falho do Professor Utônio, a maluca.

— Me escuta. — Ela começou, abaixando o tom de voz como se contasse um segredo de estado. — Eu vou escrever um bilhete e você vai entregar a ele por mim, entendeu?

— Por que você mesma não entrega? — Questionei com desconfiança.

— Porque eu sou tímida. — Respondeu, cínica. Eu revirei os olhos. — E porque seus pais não podem nem sonhar com uma funcionária paquerando os hóspedes.

— E o que eu ganho se te ajudar? — Fui rápido em perguntar.

— Eu trago pés de galinha de graça pra você durante uma semana!

— Ninguém aguenta comer tantos pés de galinha assim. — Neguei, entediado.

Ela bufou, decepcionada.

— Então eu te ajudo com suas atividades da escola.

— Você é tão burra quanto eu. É a mesma coisa que pedir ajuda a um gorila.

Hyelin bufou, cansada.

— Então diz o que você quer, demônio!

Dessa vez, fui eu quem fiquei pensativo. O que Hyelin poderia me oferecer em troca de um favor? Eu corei com a única possibilidade que passou por minha mente e ela sorriu ao ver que, afinal, existia alguma coisa que eu podia pedir.

— O que é? — Ela perguntou, e eu neguei com a cabeça porque era constrangedor demais. — Não se envergonhe, diz pra noona o que você quer, diz?

Eu abaixei um pouco o rosto e cocei minha nuca, revelando meu pedido na velocidade de uma metralhadora, mas muito mais baixo:

— Euquerodarmeuprimeirobeijo.

— Como é? — Ela fez uma careta confusa.

— Eu quero dar meu primeiro beijo... — Revelei de forma mais lenta e compreensível, mas me arrependi assim que ela arregalou os olhos, assustada.

— Você nunca...? — Hyelin se calou, chocada. — Uau. Com doze anos eu já matava aula pra dar bitoca nos meninos mais velhos da escola. Que exemplo você é, Minjun. Tá de parabéns.

Me encolhi um pouco mais. Por que aquilo era tão constrangedor?

— Tudo bem. Eu te ajudo, não é nada demais — Ela voltou a dizer, e eu vi que se forçou a não fazer mais nenhum comentário sobre a minha castidade labial. — Tem alguma menina em mente?

Eu neguei, porque não tinha. Nunca na vida senti atração ou vontade de beijar uma menina e eu já estava começando a acreditar que tinha alguma coisa errada em mim, mas eu estava curioso para saber como seria. Talvez eu gostasse da sensação e então finalmente começasse a reparar mais nas garotas.

— Tá, isso complica um pouco, mas eu ainda posso dar um jeito. Tenho umas primas mais novas que beijam qualquer buraco na parede, então beijar você não vai ser um problema pra elas — Hyelin disse, não exatamente me tranquilizando, e estendeu a mão. — Estamos combinados?

Eu olhei para sua mão estendida por um tempo, antes de finalmente selar nosso pequeno e vergonhoso acordo.

Mais tarde nesse mesmo dia, depois de esperar Hyelin escrever e reescrever seu bendito bilhete até considerá-lo perfeito, eu esperei que ela trocasse de turno com Jungsu, o recepcionista da noite, e me esgueirei pelo hotel até os quartos dos hóspedes.

Àquela hora, meus pais já tinham deixado a sala de administração da nossa pousada e voltado para casa. Entretanto, nós morávamos numa construção anexa ao hotel, então qualquer descuido poderia levá-los a descobrir que eu andava importunando nossos clientes, o que consequentemente me colocaria de castigo. Por isso eu fui cuidadoso, silencioso como uma cobra, até parar diante da porta do quarto onde Jeon Junghwa estava hospedado desde o dia anterior.

Como se tratava de uma hospedagem tradicional, os poucos quartos ficavam todos dispostos em um único pátio, com as portas de correr todas voltadas para o interior. As portas, ainda, tinham uma estrutura de madeira presa a trilhos inferiores e superiores, e o material que as recobria era parcialmente translúcido.

Dessa forma, eu pude ver que a luz do quarto de Junghwa estava acesa, e os trilhos me impediam de simplesmente passar o bilhete por baixo da porta e ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Medroso como era, principalmente por já saber que Junghwa era um homem de negócios e homens de negócios invariavelmente me assustavam, eu decidi esperar um pouco até que as luzes se apagassem e, entediado, acabei vencido pela curiosidade de ler o bilhete de Hyelin.

**“** _ Oi, Junghwa! Meu nome é Hyelin e eu trabalho na recepção do hotel. Você gostaria de sair comigo enquanto está na cidade? _

_ [ ] sim ou [ ] sim? ♡ _

_ Meu número é 062-788-4312. Me mande uma mensagem com sua resposta! _ **”**

Eu ri ao terminar de ler seu bilhete. Achei charmoso, mas esperava que ela terminasse com o moço dos pés de galinha antes de receber uma resposta. Eu fiquei com dó do pobrezinho.

Com o passar do tempo, no entanto, eu percebi que as luzes continuaram acesas, o que fez meu riso sumir e começou a me deixar impaciente. E talvez eu não seja a pessoa mais esperta quando tenho que lidar com impaciência. Por isso, um pouco inconsequente, deixei meus sapatos no pátio, subi os degraus até a passarela de madeira diante da porta de correr e me ajoelhei ali antes de deslizá-la minimamente para o lado ao perceber que estava destrancada.

Meu objetivo era somente jogar o bilhete pela pequena fresta e sair dali sem ser visto, mas minha curiosidade me motivou a espionar, somente por um instante, através da abertura forçada e eu quase gritei ao acreditar que tinha sido pego no flagra.

Junghwa estava sentado sobre o chão, diante da mesa de chá que ficava logo de frente para a porta do quarto. Uma bandeja com um bule e uma xícara de cerâmica sem alça já tinha sido deixada de lado, e no momento ele parecia concentrado na leitura de alguns papéis. Acho que por isso, apesar de estar com o corpo virado na minha direção, ele não me viu.

E é claro que reconheço que deveria ter aproveitado sua distração para jogar o bilhete para dentro e voltar para casa. Na pior das hipóteses, podia até mesmo desistir de ajudar Hyelin, mas... foi impossível.

De repente, era como se eu entendesse tudo que ela dizia sobre Junghwa. Não... era como se eu estivesse descobrindo que todos os seus elogios não faziam jus à imagem daquele homem, porque ele estava acima de todos esses.

Eu vi os cabelos escuros divididos sobre a testa, as sobrancelhas sutilmente franzidas, os olhos pretos concentrados nos papéis em suas mãos e os lábios levemente entreabertos, com a ponta da língua aparecendo furtivamente para umedecê-los vez ou outra. Depois, eu vi seu pescoço esguio e a blusa social branca com as mangas repuxadas até seus cotovelos, com os dois primeiros botões abertos revelando um pouco da pele de seu peitoral.

Mesmo que eu apenas o estivesse vendo precariamente através de uma pequena abertura de porta, cada pedacinho daquele homem me deixou completamente hipnotizado e eu simplesmente não consegui me mover.

Junghwa era lindo ao ponto de se tornar impossível descrever, mais impossível ainda de parar de olhar.

E eu sei que aquele não era o momento para tentar entender por que meu coração estava batendo tão rápido por outro homem, então eu não o fiz. Apenas continuei quieto, com uma mão espalmada contra a parede e a outra contra a porta de correr, um dos olhos encaixado na fresta e a respiração pesada e lenta demais, como se qualquer mínimo ruído pudesse me denunciar.

Quando Junghwa juntou todos os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa de chá e os guardou numa pasta classificadora de couro, eu soube que precisava ser rápido em sair dali, mas não queria. A única coisa que eu queria era vê-lo mais um pouco, mesmo que isso pudesse me fazer ser pego.

Ainda sob minha atenção inabalável, ele ficou de pé e eu o vi levar uma das mãos ao primeiro botão fechado de sua camisa enquanto caminhava até o pequeno armário do quarto. Nesse momento, Junghwa ficou de costas para mim, e eu assisti com devoção enquanto ele desabotoava completamente sua blusa.

O tecido fino marcava os músculos de suas costas, que se contraíram deliciosamente quando ele finalmente deixou a camisa escorregar por seus braços magros, mas com músculos bem trabalhados que pareciam mais firmes que todos os meus objetivos de vida.

E mesmo que eu já estivesse completamente afetado por toda a situação, ver parte de seu corpo nu me levou a um estado totalmente além. Não só pelo físico incrível, mas também pela marca permanente de tinta no lado superior direito, sumindo por seu ombro e pela lateral de seu corpo. Apesar de não poder ver a cabeça do animal, eu não tive dúvidas sobre o que era.

Jeon Junghwa tinha uma enorme serpente negra tatuada sobre a própria pele.

A surpresa de descobrir que aquele homem de olhar sério escondia algo como uma tatuagem debaixo de suas roupas caras me fez sentir a necessidade de descobrir que outros segredos ele poderia ter. E, a partir desse exato momento, eu mandei aos ares toda e qualquer objeção que minha moralidade e medo criavam para me fazer sair dali.

Durante todo o tempo, eu estive ciente sobre como era errado invadir a privacidade de alguém daquela forma, mas o desejo e curiosidade que aquele homem despertou em mim criaram um lapso de consciência muito mais forte que meu receio de ser pego fazendo algo tão condenável.

Quando ele pendurou a blusa num dos cabides, eu o vi finalmente ficar de frente para mim outra vez. A visão de seu tronco nu me fez sentir minha própria respiração ricochetear contra a madeira da porta detrás da qual me escondia, com meu corpo se tornando exponencialmente mais quente tanto pelo calor em minha virilha quanto pela adrenalina liberada com o medo de ser capturado.

Mas, apesar do suor nas palmas das mãos e da frequência cardíaca irregular, eu não fui notado e tive total liberdade para finalmente ver a cabeça da serpente desenhada sobre seu peitoral forte, com as presas à mostra numa representação de perigo que não me despertou nada além de mais vontade de continuar ali, assistindo-o.

Depois, eu deixei que meus olhos descessem pelo restante de sua pele exposta, capturando com atenção os detalhes de seu abdômen suavemente definido. No instante seguinte, eu o vi caminhar pelo quarto de forma lenta enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em desafivelar o cinto de couro.

Num gesto involuntário, eu cravei meus dentes em meu próprio lábio, tentando refrear a quantidade de sensações novas que somente a visão de seu corpo me proporcionou, combinado ao desejo de poder ver o que ainda não tinha sido revelado.

Entretanto, depois de tirar o cinto, ele o dobrou e o segurou em apenas uma das mãos, ainda andando devagar. Antes que pudesse me perguntar quando ele tiraria sua calça, eu finalmente percebi.

Junghwa estava caminhando em direção à porta.

A sensação de perigo me fez despertar repentinamente daquele estado de digressão e, aflito, tentei ficar de pé para correr para longe dali, mas a única coisa que consegui foi tropeçar no meu pé e cair sentado, com os joelhos dobrados, as mãos espalmadas contra o piso de madeira, os olhos arregalados e o coração pulsando tão forte a ponto de doer.

E então a porta se abriu completamente.


	2. [2] Easy prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Mil desculpas por ter passado tanto tempo sem trazer atualizações aqui, mas como sub acabou sendo restaurada no wattpad, eu não vi tanta urgência em postar aqui mais rápido. Porém, essa versão adaptada será, sim, postada até o final, principalmente para aqueles interessados em comprar a versão física. Assim, vocês vão saber exatamente quais mudanças foram feitas, para não encontrar surpresas desagradáveis depois da compra.
> 
> Falando sobre isso, eu tenho algumas novidades sobre a publicação. Depois de MUITO pensar, eu decidi publicar o livro pela amazon. É um método de impressão sob demanda, ou seja, o livro é impresso quando um pedido é feito, e então enviado diretamente para a casa do comprador. Por isso, acaba ficando um pouco mais caro, porém isso vai facilitar muito a logística para mim (para quem não sabe, eu estou começando o último período na universidade, então tá uma correria danada), e vai permitir que vocês comprem o livro no momento que for mais oportuno para vocês, inclusive aqueles que não preencheram o formulário e ficaram preocupados sobre conseguir comprar ou não. Dessa forma, todos terão acesso, inclusive aqueles que moram fora do brasil!
> 
> Mais detalhes serão dados em breve. Por enquanto, é isto. Boa leitura!

**A** porta se abriu e lá estava Junghwa, de pé, diante de mim.

O olhar dele sobre minha imagem era profundo; sua postura, firme, até um pouco opressora.

Ainda com meu próprio rosto retorcido em surpresa e desespero, eu tentei articular qualquer palavra que pudesse funcionar como um pedido de desculpas, mas som nenhum se formou em minha garganta. Enquanto isso, ele continuou me olhando em silêncio.

Eu queria poder ler o que ele estava pensando. Ou, ao menos, gostaria de ter forças nas pernas para me levantar e correr para longe dali, mas as duas possibilidades pareciam igualmente impossíveis.

Meu corpo todo estava retraído em alerta, incapaz de obedecer aos comandos mais básicos do meu cérebro.

Quando meus olhos desceram um pouco relutantes até pousarem no cinto que ele segurava em uma das mãos, uma nova onda de medo tomou conta de todas as minhas células.

A forma como ele segurava o objeto de couro, sua postura, seus olhos escuros e impenetráveis e a cabeça da serpente marcada em seu peitoral... tudo isso despertou um alerta de perigo que me fez prender a respiração.

Então Junghwa deu mais um passo em minha direção e, com um movimento suave, se agachou diante de mim. Ele apoiou os braços relaxadamente sobre as coxas, equilibrando-se perfeitamente sobre a parte frontal dos pés, e deixou o cinto cair pendurado entre suas pernas.

Cada mínimo movimento dele parecia ter sido calculado para aumentar a tensão que já parecia tão insuportável e, ainda assim, eu não conseguia sair dali.

— Me... — Eu comecei, completamente desajeitado, sentindo minha voz tremer. — Me desculpa...

Junghwa levantou as sobrancelhas num movimento discreto e o canto de seus lábios se desenhou num sorriso oblíquo.

— Por que você parece tão assustado, anjo? — Ele questionou. No mesmo instante, vi seu polegar direito deslizar sobre o couro preto do cinto que sua mão esquerda segurava.

Eu mantive meus olhos atentos a esse movimento, hipnotizado, antes de finalmente conseguir erguer o rosto ainda com algum receio.

O que eu sentia não era mais medo de que meus pais descobrissem que eu estava espionando um hóspede. Não era mais medo de um castigo, ou de uma surra. Era algo muito mais primitivo, como se Junghwa fosse um predador se divertindo antes de dar o bote.

E eu era a sua presa.

— Você não precisa sentir medo de mim, boneca — Ele continuou, parecendo se divertir de forma quase sádica com minha incapacidade de responder. — Eu não vou te machucar... a não ser que você queira.

Meus olhos não poderiam estar mais arregalados e acredito que não era saudável meu coração bombear tão intensamente, mas a forma como ele me chamou de _boneca_ desestabilizou tudo dentro de mim.

Eu estava uma confusão, completamente dopado pela adrenalina, e aquela ainda era a _segunda_ frase que ele dirigia a mim.

— Eu não deveria estar aqui... — Foi a única coisa coerente que consegui articular depois de muitas tentativas frustradas.

Junghwa deixou a língua fazer mais uma breve aparição quando umedeceu os lábios, movendo a cabeça numa concordância discreta.

— Acredito que não. — Ele disse, ainda deslizando lentamente o polegar sobre o couro. — Mas você já está aí há bastante tempo, não é?

Eu não sabia mais se o problema estava em mim ou se era natural sentir a tensão se acumular tão intensamente a cada coisa que ele me dizia, mas não posso negar o quanto fiquei aflito com a revelação de que eu tinha sido notado ali muito tempo antes, talvez desde o início. Ao mesmo tempo, eu não conseguia entender por que ele me deixou observá-lo por todos aqueles longos minutos enquanto fingia não me notar.

Sem querer, deixei que meus olhos curiosos descessem outra vez, atentos à forma ameaçadora como seus dedos longos seguravam o objeto de couro.

— Há quanto tempo... você percebeu? — Eu perguntei, ansioso.

Sua resposta não veio em palavras, mas na forma como ele soltou um dos lados do cinto e deixou que a fivela metálica acertasse o chão de madeira sonoramente. Imediatamente, levantei meus olhos em direção aos seus outra vez, num reflexo assustado.

Seu rosto continuava sereno, demonstrando que o movimento anterior não tinha sido um acidente.

— Olhe para mim quando estiver falando comigo. — Ele disse, em um tom de voz que anulava qualquer desejo de contrariar sua ordem.

Eu estremeci, assentindo desastradamente.

— Agora diga. — Ele continuou, assumindo um tom pouco mais leve. — O que você estava fazendo?

Junghwa não era o tipo de homem óbvio. Não era fácil olhar para ele e dizer o que ele estava pensando, mas, naquele momento, eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo ali. Não me refiro a ter ido levar um bilhete de outra pessoa, mas sobre ter passado todos aqueles minutos apenas observando-o com tanta devoção.

Era como se eu estivesse sendo testado e então optei pela verdade, por mais embaraçosa que fosse.

— Você é... — Tentei dizer, mas palavra nenhuma parecia ser adequada para finalizar aquela frase. Comecei novamente, ainda sentindo que meu coração poderia sair pela garganta a qualquer segundo: — Eu não consegui parar de olhar pra você...

Junghwa não pareceu surpreso com a resposta, tampouco enojado.

Eu não acharia estranho caso ele repudiasse ouvir aquele tipo de coisa de um _garoto_.

— E por quanto tempo você pretendia continuar olhando? — Foi a única coisa que ele perguntou, a despeito de tudo que imaginei que poderia sair de sua boca.

Essa, entretanto, era uma pergunta que eu não sabia responder, então fiquei em silêncio enquanto ponderava uma resposta.

— Deixe que eu reformulo a pergunta. — Ele cedeu diante da minha ausência prolongada de palavras. — _Quanto_ você pretendia ver?

Mais uma resposta que eu não poderia dar sem passar algum tempo pensando, mas Junghwa já parecia ter uma ideia muito clara do que eu deveria dizer.

— Duas peças de roupa a menos e eu ficaria completamente nu. — Apontou, reavivando a certeza de que já sabia que eu estava ali durante o tempo em que começou a se despir. — Era isso que você queria ver, boneca?

Eu pisquei, atordoado.

Uma nova onda de calor tomou conta de cada partícula do meu corpo, mas não era vergonha. Era outra coisa, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, não naquela intensidade.

Num reflexo, apertei o bilhete de Hyelin ainda em minha mão. Eu não queria mais entregá-lo.

— Responda. — Ele insistiu com a voz firme, deixando claro que não aceitaria meu silêncio como resposta.

Então balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo uma única vez, devagar.

E Junghwa sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno, mas satisfeito e dolorosamente irresistível.

Aquele homem seria capaz de me deixar louco sem esforço algum, desde o começo.

— J-Junghwa? — O chamei, um pouco inseguro.

— Sim, anjo?

Eu não pensei, tampouco reconsiderei minhas palavras. Elas apenas saíram, sinceras como poderiam ser:

— Eu ainda quero ver — Revelei, incapaz de me controlar depois de ser enfeitiçado por aquele sorriso, aquela tatuagem e aquela sensação que ele despertou em mim.

Como se fosse possível, seu olhar escuro se tornou ainda mais intenso.

— Quer? — Ele questionou, apenas um instante depois de seus olhos descerem lentamente até a região de meu quadril

Curioso, eu segui o mesmo caminho até que minha visão encontrasse o que Junghwa observava com outro sorriso torto nos lábios. E meus olhos se abriram ainda mais ao perceberem que todo aquele calor concentrado na minha virilha tinha gerado consequências muito visíveis.

— Parece que você já viu o suficiente. — Ele concluiu, me fazendo sentir o rosto queimar completamente, agora, sim, em pura vergonha.

No instante seguinte, Junghwa ficou de pé e encaixou a mão no pequeno puxador embutido na porta de correr, ainda olhando para mim com o olhar cheio de uma diversão sádica.

— Não seja tão ambicioso assim, anjo. — Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de fechar a porta outra vez, deixando-me do lado de fora.

Ainda sem reação, eu voltei a olhar para a vergonhosa ereção que marcava minha calça de pano.

Sem nem mesmo me tocar, Junghwa me deixou excitado como eu nunca estive antes.

Não era só choque o que eu sentia. Eu estava completamente hipnotizado por aquele homem e foi isso que me manteve parado no mesmo lugar por instantes sem conta.

Quando finalmente juntei forças e coragem para me erguer, eu voltei para casa, apressado. Assim que entrei no meu quarto, eu me escorei na porta, ainda sentindo meu coração pulsar forte.

As pontas dos meus dedos estavam dormentes e minha cabeça estava uma zona, pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo, mas incapaz de ignorar a inesperada ereção ainda no meio das minhas pernas.

Eu não conseguia entender. Junghwa era um homem, eu também era um, então... por quê?

Incapaz ou relutante demais para nomear aquilo, eu me livrei das minhas roupas e deitei em minha cama. O calor em meu corpo tornava insuportável deixar qualquer peça além de uma boxer em contato com minha pele, e eu sabia que não era mais apenas o efeito do verão. Esse mesmo calor foi o que me fez revirar sobre o colchão por um tempo longo demais, sofrendo de uma atípica insônia.

Eu não conseguia dormir, não conseguia me livrar do calor e meu pênis continuava latejando por um pouco de atenção.

Incomodado com a falta de controle sobre meu corpo, revirei mais uma vez até ficar de bruços, mas o atrito entre meu membro e a cama me fez soltar um gemido baixo, involuntário e vergonhoso. Depois, foi impossível. Indo contra minha mente confusa, minha mão alcançou meu falo rígido e eu suspirei pesadamente quando o apertei com um pouco mais de força.

Meu rosto estava pressionado contra o travesseiro e minha respiração quente se tornou um incômodo quando deslizei a mesma mão para dentro da boxer, sentindo as veias inchadas sob a pele fina de meu membro.

Minha mente traiçoeira rapidamente transformou meu próprio toque numa projeção de como eu queria que Junghwa me tocasse. Lembranças daquela serpente em sua pele, do cinto de couro em suas mãos e de sua voz deliciosa me chamando de _boneca_ invadiram minha cabeça enquanto eu me masturbava, fazendo com que levasse muito pouco tempo até atingir o orgasmo com um gemido arrastado e baixo para não ser ouvido por meus pais.

Na manhã seguinte, entender tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite ainda era uma tarefa difícil.

Nunca me considerei uma pessoa insistente, porque era preguiçoso demais para isso. Entretanto, eu gastei todos os segundos daquele dia insistindo para que minha mente ainda ingênua e confusa compreendesse aquelas coisas, não importava se eu estava na aula ou no intervalo com meus dois únicos amigos na escola.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada que não estivesse diretamente ligado a Junghwa.

Mesmo assim, me deixei ser arrastado por Taeil e Yuta até um fliperama no centro da cidade, acreditando que aquilo me serviria como distração.

Não funcionou.

Enquanto eles dois bradavam furiosos durante as disputas, eu continuava aéreo demais em meio às máquinas barulhentas e à iluminação em tons escuros do lugar. Minha cabeça estava exatamente como todos aqueles planetas representados no carpete do fliperama. No espaço.

Por isso, ouvi piadinhas durante toda a tarde. Taeil e Yuta não eram o que eu gostaria de chamar de bons amigos, mas eles eram o que eu tinha, então muitas vezes me obrigava a engolir o incômodo que suas brincadeiras e comentários maldosos criavam.

Nesse dia, ignorar as provocações foi especialmente fácil, o que não quer dizer que eu queria continuar com eles. Portanto, algum tempo depois me despedi e fui embora, deixando-os sozinhos numa batalha sangrenta em Mortal Kombat.

Eu queria logo voltar para casa e tentar me distrair com qualquer coisa que realmente funcionasse. Ou talvez, entrar num fórum na internet, criar um perfil anônimo e questionar através dele se me masturbar pensando em um homem fazia de mim um gay.

Assustado com a possibilidade, balancei a cabeça para os lados e continuei meu caminho um pouco distraído, sem esperar que, ao virar na rua seguinte, eu veria a causa de toda a minha distração parada diante de um dos prédios comerciais.

Lá estava Junghwa. Blusa social, calça escura, sapatos lustrados, uma das mãos no bolso e a deliciosa expressão concentrada enquanto um homem mais velho lhe dizia alguma coisa.

O destruidor de frigobar estava ao seu lado, também, e eu não conseguia lembrar seu nome, tampouco me preocupei em tentar.

O único momento em que meus olhos deixaram de analisar Junghwa foi quando eu li o nome da empresa na fachada do prédio.

**Ijung Inc.**

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse saber que gostaria de descobrir mais sobre ele, Hyelin já havia me contado várias coisas que descobriu ao _stalkear_ nosso hóspede na internet. Uma delas era que a Viper era a empresa da família Choi e que, apesar de ser o filho mais novo, Junghwa seria o sucessor na direção dos negócios. Por isso, também pela semelhança física, presumi que o homem de meia idade que falava com ele na entrada do prédio era seu pai.

Essa suspeita deveria me fazer desconsiderar a possibilidade de me aproximar, mas não sei o que aconteceu. Antes que eu pudesse perceber que insanidade estava fazendo, comecei a atravessar a rua, caminhando em sua direção. Totalmente distraído, focado apenas numa única pessoa, como se o resto do mundo não existisse. Mas existia. Outras pessoas existiam, sinais de trânsito existiam e é claro que carros existiam também. Entretanto, só lembrei disso quando ouvi a buzina aguda de um que vinha na minha direção em alta velocidade para tentar passar antes que o sinal ficasse vermelho.

Eu olhei na direção do carro, vendo-o perigosamente próximo. O motorista freou bruscamente, eu fechei os olhos, parado no mesmo lugar. E então... nada aconteceu.

Eu podia jurar que seria atingido e consegui imaginar meus pais se lamentando sobre meu túmulo, mas eu ainda estava vivo. Inteiro.

Abri os olhos depois de pressioná-los por algum tempo, ainda assustado, e vi que o carro não me acertou por muito pouco. Mesmo assim, eu estava apavorado, e a coisa seguinte que aconteceu foi sentir minhas pernas falharem, me levando a quase cair sobre o asfalto quente da rua.

Quase.

Não foi uma repentina retomada de equilíbrio que me fez continuar de pé. Foi o braço de Junghwa me segurando com firmeza pela cintura, me pressionando contra seu próprio corpo para que eu encontrasse algum sustento.

Eu o observei com os olhos arregalados, tanto pelo susto de quase ser atropelado quanto pela surpresa de ter sido amparado por ele.

— Junghwa...

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou, com a voz e o olhar mais cuidadosos que na noite anterior.

— Você perdeu o juízo, seu maluco?! — Alguém bradou antes que eu respondesse, e vi o motorista saindo do carro e avançando com passos furiosos em nossa direção.

Eu me encolhi um pouco porque sabia que estava errado, mas senti o braço de Junghwa me apertar com um pouco mais de força, como se tentasse me proteger.

— Você sabe que nada disso estaria acontecendo se você respeitasse os limites de velocidade, não sabe? — Ouvi ele dizer, calmamente.

Junghwa era mais alto que eu, então precisei olhar para cima para ver seu rosto, e vi que ele deixou seu olhar escuro recair sobre o meu por dois segundos antes que voltasse a observar o motorista.

Mas enquanto ele olhava para o homem furioso em nossa frente, eu olhava apenas para o seu rosto, ainda sentindo seu abraço protetor.

— O sinal estava aberto! — O motorista rebateu, ainda possesso. — O problema é desse pirralho imbecil se ele acha que pode atravessar uma avenida desse jeito!

— Junghwa, tire o menino daqui. — Alguém disse, e só então parei de olhar para ele e procurei o dono da nova voz, logo encontrando o homem que pressupus ser seu pai. — Deixe que eu resolvo as coisas com esse senhor.

Eu vi Junghwa demorar um instante antes de assentir, concordando, para então olhar para mim com paciência.

— Venha, Minjun. — Ele disse, e eu apenas me deixei ser guiado.

Minhas pernas ainda estavam bambas, mas eu consegui caminhar com o braço de Junghwa ainda me amparando até chegarmos à calçada. E só então meus pés travaram, porque foi quando percebi.

Junghwa me chamou de Minjun, mas eu nunca tinha dito meu nome a ele.

⬥


	3. [3] Mensch

Junghwa me levou a uma pequena sala de espera dentro da Ijung e me fez sentar, parecendo consciente sobre a inconsistência em minhas pernas.

Naquele ponto, entretanto, eu não sabia mais dizer qual era a causa da fraqueza prolongada. Não me surpreenderia caso descobrisse, depois de uma análise meticulosa em minha mente, que tudo não passava de um pequeno teatro para que Junghwa continuasse demonstrando aquele cuidado por mim.

— Jun, eu trouxe água para ele — O destruidor de frigobar entrou na saleta depois de bater de leve na porta, e passou para Junghwa um copo que logo foi repassado para mim.

— Obrigado, Haejun. — Ele disse, ainda me olhando com atenção.

Haejun. Isso. Haejun, o destruidor de frigobar.

— Você está bem, menino?

Olhei para Haejun enquanto bebia um pouco da água e assenti com a cabeça, desajeitado.

— Menos mal que nada pior aconteceu. — Ele disse e me mostrou um sorriso discreto, mas com covinhas enormes, para logo depois voltar a olhar para o homem que quase me fez ser atingido por um carro. — Eu vou ver se seu pai já conseguiu acalmar aquele motorista, tudo bem?

Junghwa moveu a cabeça uma única vez.

— Me chame quando nosso carro chegar.

— Mando chamar um táxi pra ele ou...? — Haejun questionou, se referindo a mim.

— Não precisa, ele vai no nosso. O destino é o mesmo. — Junghwa respondeu, parecendo ter muita certeza sobre o que dizia.

— Oh. — Eu não era o único surpreso, então foi Haejun quem murmurou. — Ele também é hóspede daquele hotel?

Junghwa caminhou até a poltrona em frente à minha e se sentou com calma antes de finalmente responder. Mas seus olhos não se viraram para Haejun, porque ele continuou olhando para mim:

— Não. Ele mora lá. — Ele disse, aumentando minha surpresa, e então aquele mesmo sorriso pequeno apareceu outra vez em seu rosto. — Não é, Minjun?

Aparentemente, estar com os olhos arregalados era normal quando eu estava perto de Junghwa, porque os meus não paravam de parecer que saltariam a qualquer segundo.

Mesmo assim, me forcei a parar de parecer um babaca incapaz de falar e confirmei, ainda olhando para ele com o copo de vidro sendo esmagado por minhas mãos ansiosas.

— Eu sou filho dos donos... — Justifiquei, nem sei mais se para Junghwa, que já parecia saber disso, ou para Haejun, que eu nem sabia se ainda estava lá.

Era realmente difícil me concentrar na realidade ao redor quando Junghwa estava bem diante dos meus olhos.

— Como vocês se conheceram, Jun? — Haejun perguntou, confirmando que ainda estava ali e que ainda parecia estar confuso com o fato de Junghwa e eu sermos conhecidos.

— Você não estava indo ver se meu pai já conseguiu acalmar aquele motorista, hyung? — Junghwa retrucou, deslizando os olhos até o outro homem.

A forma como ele o olhou pareceu entregar alguma impaciência sutil. Percebendo isso ou não, o outro deixou escapar um som condescendente.

— Vou checar agora. — Disse, simples. — Venho te chamar quando o carro chegar.

E então Haejun finalmente saiu da saleta, encostando a porta outra vez e me deixando sozinho com Junghwa, que não demorou a voltar a olhar para mim com aqueles olhos que me fariam arrancar as calças pela cabeça.

— Beba sua água, Minjun. — Ele instruiu ao se recostar em sua poltrona, e eu reconheci alguma provocação em sua forma de dizer meu nome a cada oportunidade.

Eu bebi mais dois goles, mesmo sem sede, antes de apoiar minhas mãos com o copo sobre o colo.

Um pouco ansioso, eu mordi meu próprio lábio. Eu queria saber como Junghwa parecia saber coisas sobre mim que eu não tinha mencionado, mas falar com ele era difícil ao ponto de me deixar tempo demais juntando coragem para perguntar.

— Algum problema? — Ele perguntou quando abaixei o olhar, ainda pensativo.

Quando ergui o rosto outra vez, vi que ele usava o punho fechado para esconder mais um de seus sorrisos, apoiando o cotovelo no braço de sua poltrona e inclinando a cabeça num trejeito sensual demais para ser considerado divertido.

Engoli minha própria saliva com dificuldade, então olhei para o resto de água em meu copo antes de olhar para ele outra vez.

— Por que aquele homem te chama de Jun? — Foi o que consegui perguntar, apesar de ter ensaiado na minha cabeça várias formas diferentes de questionar como ele tinha descoberto meu nome.

O que veio em resposta foi a primeira risada de Junghwa que eu ouvi.

Ele realmente se divertia às minhas custas.

— É isso que você quer saber?

Não era. Mesmo assim, balancei a cabeça, confirmando.

Junghwa deslizou a língua entre os lábios, me fazendo perceber como esse seu hábito de umedecê-los com tanta frequência comprometia meu já abalado equilíbrio emocional.

— As pessoas mais próximas me chamam assim porque eu não conseguia pronunciar meu nome do jeito certo, quando era mais novo. — Surpreendentemente, ele respondeu.

Então apertei um pouco os olhos e os lábios antes de deixar um sorriso inoportuno escapar.

— Isso é meio fofo. — Eu disse, quase sem pensar.

— Se você vê algo de adorável em crianças incapazes de se apresentar corretamente... sim, é.

Não era algo genérico. Eu poderia deixar passar a imagem de qualquer criança tentando pronunciar, em vão, o próprio nome. Mas não era qualquer criança, era Junghwa. Visualizá-lo como um menino pequeno dizendo alguma variação incorreta de seu nome foi demais para mim.

Ao mesmo tempo me fez lembrar que, apesar de todos os efeitos intensos que causava em mim, Junghwa ainda era uma pessoa. Talvez, até então, eu o estivesse vendo como algo além disso.

Motivado por essa percepção tardia de algo que deveria ser óbvio demais até mesmo aos meus olhos fantasiosos, eu finalmente consegui retomar o controle sobre a articulação da minha fala.

— Posso fazer mais uma pergunta? — Pedi, olhando-o com expectativa. A confirmação veio num gesto pequeno e eu poupei todo o meu tempo antes de continuar: — Como você sabe meu nome?

A expressão de Junghwa não entregou nada além de calma enquanto ele continuou girando o anel em seu mindinho.

— Não é difícil fazer aquela recepcionista falar. O nome dela é Hyelinlin? — Ele questionou, sem parecer certo sobre a última informação.

Saber que ele tinha conseguido as informações com Hyelinlin me deixou um pouco tenso. Ela não era maldosa e nem tinha como saber que eu estava boicotando seu plano de se aproximar de Junghwa, mas eu não me surpreenderia caso descobrisse que ela falou alguma besteira sem querer.

Não é como se eu acreditasse que tinha muitas qualidades a enaltecer, então se ela revelou algo além das informações básicas, era muito provável que Junghwa já soubesse que eu sou um aluno vergonhoso que nunca tinha beijado na boca.

— O que mais ela falou?

— Nada de muito comprometedor. — Ele respondeu, abandonando o anel em seu dedo menor para brincar com o de seu indicador. — Park Minjun, filho dos donos da Kundaemunjip, — Sua voz fez uma pequena pausa e eu vi seu olhar parar de observar as próprias mãos para pousar em meu rosto outra vez. — dezesseis anos.

De fato, nenhuma informação comprometedora parece ter sido dada, mas a forma como ele falou sobre minha idade me fez perceber que não era algo que o deixava satisfeito.

— Você é mais novo do que eu imaginei, Minjun.

Ainda sem entender o porquê de ser um problema, de repente eu também me vi incomodado com minha pouca idade.

— Eu faço dezessete em três meses. — Me apressei em dizer, imaginando que dezessete não seria tão ruim quanto dezesseis.

Não para Junghwa, entretanto.

— Dezenove. — Ele corrigiu, simplista. — Minhas mãos estão atadas enquanto você for menor de idade.

Meus olhos estavam atentos à sua expressão, em busca de alguma coisa que me fizesse acreditar que ele estava brincando, mas não existia nada além de seriedade em seu rosto bonito. Mas eu estava confuso. Por que eu precisava ser maior de idade? Junghwa queria me dar bebida alcoólica ou alguma coisa assim?

— Por quê? — Questionei, mesmo sentindo que estava fazendo uma pergunta estúpida.

Junghwa também pareceu achar isso quando sorriu, embora não com humor.

— Você é mesmo tão ingênuo assim? — Foi o que ele retrucou, reforçando minha ideia de que eu estava, sim, parecendo um bobo.

Então me encolhi um pouco na poltrona confortável, ainda segurando o copo de vidro sobre minhas coxas.

Sem saber o que dizer, eu optei pela única coisa que conseguiria falar:

— Desculpa...

Eu não sabia exatamente pelo quê estava me desculpando. Quer dizer, eu não tinha culpa de ser lerdo.

Para meu alívio, Junghwa também pareceu acreditar nisso.

— Não precisa se desculpar, anjo. — Ele disse, antes de prosseguir. — Não comigo.

Outra vez, não entendi.

— Então com quem? — Perguntei, com medo de parecer burro de novo.

— Com aquela recepcionista. — Anunciou, sem esclarecer muitas coisas. — Ela acredita que você me entregou um bilhete, mas você não fez isso, fez?

Droga.

Eu poderia tentar me fingir de desentendido, mas minhas bochechas gordas e vermelhas já tinham feito o trabalho de me denunciar.

— Ela... ela tem namorado. — Eu murmurei, lutando contra meu ímpeto de desviar o olhar. — Não é justo ela dar em cima de outros quando já está com alguém — Continuei, fingindo que realmente me importava com aquilo. Quando ela me pediu o favor, entretanto, eu não julguei sua atitude nem por um segundo. — Então eu não quis mais fazer parte daquilo e desisti.

Junghwa me olhou com as sobrancelhas sutilmente levantadas num gesto que deixava óbvio que ele não acreditava em mim.

— Foi por isso que você desistiu, Minjun?

Batidas na porta interromperam o que viria a seguir, mas nossos olhares não desviaram nem mesmo quando Haejun reapareceu.

— Jun, o carro já chegou — Ele anunciou, e Junghwa assentiu ainda sem parar de olhar para mim.

— Vá na frente, nós já estamos indo. — Ele indicou, e eu não ouvi a confirmação nem vi quando Haejun se retirou, porque estava preso demais ao olhar de Junghwa. — Você precisa saber que eu realmente não gosto quando mentem para mim. — Ele voltou a dizer, sem nenhuma entonação descontraída em sua voz firme, mas também sem traços de agressividade.

Meu silêncio foi a prova de que eu tinha entendido, mas estava constrangido demais para contar a verdade.

Hyelin me disse uma vez que se eu já estou no inferno, devo abraçar o diabo e essa parecia a conotação perfeita para a situação.

Eu tinha consciência de que Junghwa sabia que eu não desisti de entregar aquele bilhete por um surto de moralidade. Mesmo assim, era difícil colocar em palavras que a real motivação foi o desejo que ele despertou em mim da mesma forma que fez em Hyelin.

Mas ele parecia não estar disposto a esperar que eu juntasse minha fraca coragem, e então eu o vi se levantar.

— Vamos embora. — Foi o que ele disse, deixando de lado a conversa anterior e já caminhando em direção à porta.

Saber que ele estava insatisfeito comigo disparou um alerta dentro de mim, e foi com pura impulsividade que eu também levantei depois de deixar o copo sobre a pequena mesa de centro, caminhei até ele e segurei a manga de sua blusa, impedindo-o de sair da sala antes que eu dissesse o que ele queria ouvir.

Já era óbvio que às vezes eu falava coisas que não deveriam ser mencionadas, mas o que saiu da minha boca a seguir não me provocou arrependimento, apesar de ser vergonhoso como o inferno:

— Eu me toquei pensando em você! — Revelei, talvez alto demais. — E-eu não queria, mas foi impossível...

Junghwa não demonstrou surpresa. É claro que não. Ele viu meu estado quando fechou a porta de seu quarto e me deixou sozinho com aquela embaraçosa ereção.

— Não é justo ela me pedir ajuda com alguém que me fez sentir todas aquelas coisas... — Completei, reduzindo minha voz a cada palavra dita, ainda segurando seu braço.

Sem perceber, meu rosto tinha se voltado para o chão e meus olhos estavam fechados com força, o que me impediu de ver o momento em que Junghwa levou a mão livre ao topo de minha cabeça e me acariciou quase como se acaricia um filhote.

— Bom garoto.

Eu juro que senti uma onda de satisfação percorrer cada parte do meu corpo.

Eu tinha deixado Junghwa satisfeito e ele tinha me recompensado por isso com seu carinho e suas duas palavras.

Então ergui meu rosto com um sorriso enorme, sentindo minha visão mais escura porque meus olhos sempre se fecham muito quando sorrio assim.

Mas eu pude sentir com clareza quando o toque de Junghwa deslizou de minha cabeça para minha bochecha, até que seu polegar pressionasse meu lábio inferior.

Inevitavelmente, meu sorriso foi sumindo até que eu focasse em seu rosto e em seus olhos tão atentos à minha boca.

— Por que você tem que ser tão novo? — Eu ouvi ele perguntar quando sua respiração se tornou mais pesada.

A minha, por outro lado, parou por alguns segundos.

Eu não conseguia mais respirar porque, de repente, entendi o que Junghwa quis dizer ao afirmar que suas mãos estariam atadas até que eu fizesse meus dezenove anos. Ele não poderia se envolver comigo enquanto eu não fosse maior de idade.

E então eu odiei ser novo, assim como ele parecia odiar.

— Não tem problema se ninguém descobrir... — Eu disse, um pouco inconsequente.

Junghwa, entretanto, parecia discordar. Era ele quem correria todos os riscos por se envolver com um adolescente, afinal.

— Eu sei ser paciente, Minjun. — Foi o que ele disse, deixando seu polegar descer por meu queixo até que sua mão não estivesse mais em meu rosto.

Talvez eu tenha sido precipitado ao assumir isso tão rapidamente. Mas com aquelas palavras, Junghwa me fez acreditar que esperaria por mim.

**⬥**

**Author's Note:**

> Eu avisarei pelo ig (@azuljungkook) quando saírem novas atualizações (que, se tudo der certo, serão rápidas para que logo a história esteja completa!)


End file.
